Oh No, Not You Again
by mags91
Summary: What happens when Hermione travels somewhere completely new? Will something from her past follow her? Will she be able to escape it? Will she want to? First FF. I don't own anything, it all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Graduation was over. It was time for Hermione to set off on her new adventure. There was just one problem. She had not told her friends what that adventure was yet…

After the war Hermione went back to Hogwarts to finish her last year with Ginny. Harry and Ron had been accepted into the Auror program and had been training all year. For her final year, she had been made head girl, of course, and had spent the year trying to build the moral of the school back after the war.

Just after returning to Hogwarts she had decided that she needed to get out of England for a while. She thought that going away to a Muggle university would be a good way to clear her head after graduation. She had spent a lot of time talking to Professor McGonagall about different universities in America that would accept her "transcripts" from Hogwarts and were tolerant of the magical community. Professor McGonagall gave her a list of universities that she knew would not have problems and Hermione spent time thoroughly researching each one. During Christmas break, Hermione and her parents went to America to visit the three colleges that Hermione had narrowed her choices to.

The first was in a large city, Hermione's parents were skeptical about their daughter living in such a place by herself. Hermione also decided that she didn't think that after being at Hogwarts, with the beautiful grounds, she could go to a university where there was no grass.

The second was in the middle of nowhere, you had to drive thirty minutes to get to the nearest grocery store. Hermione decided that she didn't mind living out that far, since she had magic, but she did think that life would get pretty boring.

Then Hermione went to visit the third and final college. As they drove down College Street from the interstate, Hermione fell in love! There were some of the prettiest houses that she had ever seen, they looked like something out of a magazine! There was the cutest downtown area, with boutiques all decorated for Christmas, there were plenty of neat little restaurants, and the downtown area was bustling with students out walking and enjoying the day. As they drove into campus Hermione saw the schools towering bell tower and lawn, where several students were having picnics on the grass and lounging in hammocks in the trees. Before she had met with anyone, she knew this was where she was meant to be for the next several years… Auburn University.


	2. Chapter 2

Life after the war quite frankly sucked for Draco Malfoy. Yes, his family did end up turning away from The Dark Lord at the last moment; and yes, he did try to hide the identity of the "Golden Trio" when they were brought to the manor.

However, all of those things seemed to be forgotten about him, all that was remembered was that he was a Death Eater.

He chose to return to Hogwarts for his last year, hoping that it would put off him either having to work for his father, or go to Azkaban. He was even selected as head boy due to his high marks in previous years. However, he kept to himself and minded his own business all year.

He barely spoke to the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, unless absolutely necessary. He did his school work, practiced his quiddich, and swam. Yes, that was one thing that the world didn't know about Draco Malfoy, he loved to swim. He had been swimming for as long as he could remember.

Halfway through the year, Draco had a very interesting conversation with the Headmistress. She knew what a hard time he was having and asked if he would be interested in going to a Muggle University to swim competitively. At first he seemed very skeptical, but after discussing it with his mother (his father was in Azkaban), he decided that it would be a good idea. McGonagall gave him a list of universities in America that were tolerant of the wizarding community and had swim teams. There were only 4 on the list, Draco decided that he didn't even want to go look, he just applied to all of them and waited to see which he was accepted into. He got into 2, and after further research, chose Auburn University.

A/N: So, I had gotten away from this story. Now I have writers block on my other story and have gotten back into Dramonie FF. These first 2 chapters suck, it will get better, I just need to set up the story.


End file.
